


Assassin's Creed: Last Hope

by Mr_Hitman43



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hitman43/pseuds/Mr_Hitman43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The United States of America is the last assassins strong hold in the world. There are still small assassin brotherhoods around the globe but the Templars are hunting them down. Now the head of the Templars want to take control of the last assassin friendly country. Can the American assassins with the help of a Scottish assassin stop the Templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed: Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the characters  
> Geoff- 31  
> Jack- 29  
> Ryan- 22  
> Michael- 21  
> Gavin- 20  
> Ray- 20  
> Lindsay- 21  
> Meg- 19  
> Dan- 19  
> Victor McDaniel - 25. Victor McDaniel is the last assassin for the Scottish brotherhood. He is 6'3", with medium-lenght reddish brown hair an a red mustache and close cut beard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I arrive at the American assassins headquarters to warn them of ways to come.

       It was a cold and stormy day when I arrived in Austin, Texas. I had got my luggage and went to the restroom to put my hidden blades back on. I pull on a black wool trench coat with a hood and my McDaniel family tartan scarf. I button up the coat and tuck the scarf in the coat. I walk outside the airport and got into one of the cabs awaiting outside. The cab driver asked "Where you heading mister?", "420 Lee Street, my good man" I answered. He started to drive, on the way there he asked "what type of accent is that?", I answered "it's a Scottish accent. It's my first time being in America.". The part about being the first time in America was a lie. I've been to New York and L.A. and few times, but he didn't need to know that. He said "well then, welcome to The United States of America. I hope you enjoy your first trip here.". Just then the cab stopped right outside a 30 story building. I thanked him and gave him a fifty dollar bill and told him to keep the change. I pulled my hood up and got out of the cab and grabbed my luggage from the boot of the car.

       I walked into the building when two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me into a small room off the the side. They through me into the room and left. I noticed the door had no handle on this side. I noticed a vent at the top the wall. I pull a chair in the room over to the wall and stood on it and use one of my hidden blades to pop off the vent cover. I pulled myself into the air duct which was 2'X1'1/2. I crawled through the air ducts till I came to what looked like a break room. I pushed the vent cover open and crawled out. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured into a paper cup and put the lid on it. I took a seat and wait till someone to find me. Ten minutes later man opens to door and hollows "I found him, he's in the break room reading a newspaper.". The guard started walking over to me when I said "Stop, go tell your master that Master Victor McDaniel is here to see him.". The man stopped and grabbed his walkie talkie and radioed "Geoff there's a man here you says he's Master Victor McDaniel and he needs to see you.", "Uh oh, bring him to my office." Is what came over the radio.

       I stood up and refilled my cup with more coffee and said "lead on lad, lead on.". The man turned around and walked out the room. I followed him to the elevators where he slid his key card to active it. When it arrived I stepped into it and the guard followed behind and hit the button to the top floor. When we arrived he stepped out first and I followed him to a set of wooden doors. He knocked on the door and then opened it and let me in. I walk in taking a sip of my coffee and go over to a desk with a man sitting behind it. I take a seat and pull my hood down and take another sip of my coffee. The man behind the desk said "Master McDaniel, I'm Master Ramsey but you can call me Geoff.", "Hello, you can call me Victor. Can I ask why I was through into a room will no door knob when I showed up?" I answered. Geoff said "Sorry, we thought you were a Templar. Until you escaped the room through the air ducts. See all the assassins in the US wear white pullover hoodies. But you are wearing a black trench coat with a hood.". I nodded okay and said "Now let's get to why I'm here. I am the last of the Celtic Brotherhood. The Templars have control over all of Europe now. And now there coming the take the last assassin strong country. I'm here to warn you and help you fight the basters.".

      Geoff said "I'm sorry about what happened. And we can use your help. I'll have your luggage brought to the room and a key card. The key card is needed to use the elevator from the ground floor and the get in some different areas. You will have full access has a Master Assassin. In a hour an a half I will introduce you to everyone at a special welcome to the family event." I nodded and he continued "okay then, I'll show you to your room your bags should be there be now.". He stood up and went over to the door and opened it and I followed him. He took me to the 24th floor. Once off the elevator we took a right down a hallway the stop and the last door which had a sign at said Victor McDaniel. Geoff said "okay here is the keys to your apartment. I'll have my second in command come get you for the event.". I took the keys and unlocked the door and stepped inside. I turned the lights on and closed the door behind me. Like Geoff said my luggage and key card was sitting in the middle of the living room. To my surprise the apartment had a living room, kitchen/dining room, large bedroom and bathroom. I  put down my coffee and pulled off my coat and scarf and hung them up. I grabbed my luggage and brought it into the bedroom and unpacked.

       I pulled out my official master assassin coat. It is a white coat with black trimmings and gold buttons. I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch and finished my coffee. About thirty minutes before the event I put on my official master assassin coat and the Celtic Brotherhood tartan sash around my waist. Has I was finishing fixing my hair, there came a knock on the door. I hollered "Doors unlocked come in. I'll be finished in a minute.", I heard the door open and close and someone walk over to the living room. I finished and walked into the living room and found a husky built man with and long (highlander looking) bread. He spoke and said "Hello Master McDaniel, I'm Jack  Pattillo. I'm here to take you to the conference center." I nodded and grabbed my keys and key card. I put them in my pocket after locking the door and followed Jack. We went down to the 5th floor. I noticed there was no 6th floor button. We stepped out of the elevator a walked over to a door all the way at the end of the lobby. He used his key card to open the door and started walking down a narrow hallway. I followed close behind him. When we came to the end of the hall we were back stage. I heard Geoff say "I am glad to introduce one of the best assassins in the world. He is called Mr. Hitman by the Templars but you can call him Master McDaniel.".

       I take that as my cue to show myself. I walk out on stage and look at a packed conference center. "Thank you Master Ramsey for the nice introduction. But let me say to all of you please call me Victor. I am glad to be here with all of you young assassins. If you need any help training just ask.". Geoff said next "I am glad to say that we with open arms bring you into AH Brotherhood. Welcome home brother.". The crowd started clapping and cheering. After a while Geoff said "Okay, we're done now for tonight. Tomorrow is the party for Victor in the cafeteria at five till midnight. So free day tomorrow. Dismissed.". While talking to Jack and Geoff, six assassins came up on the stage. Geoff said "Victor I want you to meet my best assassins. The one closest to you is Ryan Haywood, next is Ray Narvaez Jr., Michael Jones, Gavin Free, next is Michael's wive Lindsay Jones, and last but not least Dan Gruchy.". I said "Nice to meet you all but l'm tired after my flight from Glasgow. So I'll take my leave and see you in the morning. Goodnight." They all say goodnight as I walked off stage and to the elevator. Once I'm in my apartment I get undressed and climb into bed and fall asleep.


End file.
